


A Little Hard Headed Woman

by snarry_splitpea



Series: A Little Unresolved [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: Years later, Tina invites the man that's never quite been a lover, to her wedding.  Graves lets her down hard and fast. (Bonus story)





	A Little Hard Headed Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maggieee716](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggieee716/gifts).



> Believe it or not, this is not a sweet story. You've been warned.

Graves looked down at the tiny, gilded envelope already knowing what was inside.  Tina's story wasn't exactly in the society pages, but the MACUSA was full of gossips that he constantly overheard.  He tossed the paper aside without looking inside. "Are you finished?"

His smile was as sarcastic as ever.  Seeming to look down at her standing form even from his seat below her.  She'd never, in the handful of years that had passed since she became his partner, learned to truly stand up for herself and he loved that she'd always defer to him in everything.  The perfect partner for a man with so much ego.

"It's for my..."

"Wedding, Tina," he shook his head at her.  "I'm aware."

Tina stood still for a moment.  Staring. Incredulous. Obviously fighting between the Thunderbird in her that was always ready to take on new challenges and the more meek part of her that would never question Percival Graves.  He allowed the staring.  Simply looked back.

"So, you're not coming?"

Graves laughed.  Loud, hearty, and abrupt.  She never could tell if he was faking it.  "No, of course not."

"Y...you're my boss?  How would it look if you don't come?"

Graves' eyebrows lilted down at the corners.  A feigned sympathetic look.  "Oh, it might just look like the trustfunder that never attends company functions has skipped another."

"No, I mean..."  Tina bit her bottom lip as her voice lowered in volume.  Her eyes flicked away from him to flutter at a cabinet.  Graves couldn't stop himself from spreading his thighs beneath the desk.  Was she going to cry, again?  Merlin, he'd never gotten used to how quickly her face filled with tears.  Had never tired of licking them off her lips.

"You mean?"

"It would be a good way to... to divert Newt's attention," she looked guilty.  Not liable to cry, just stressed.  He could see it in how her brow furrowed and how her lip popped back into her mouth between phrases. "If you, maybe... walked me down the aisle."

Graves eyebrows shot into his hair.  He was nearly twice her age. So, the gesture made sense and she was -right- about his fatherly attention finally ending years of 100% correct rumors that she'd fucked her way to the top. Still, he couldn't help but laugh. "Good Lord, are you crazy?"

He couldn't stand it, anymore.  Stood up and paced around her.  Tina didn't flinch away as one of his hands went to her hip.  The other gripped the back of her neck, a demanding touch that made her tilt her own head forward as he slowly stroked his fingers across bone and muscle.  

"Have you even thought this through?" he asked. "The man that's fucking you now, handing you over to your soon-to-be husband?  That sounds absolutely insane and you know it."

Tina couldn't concentrate.  In all the years that had passed since they'd started their arrangement, she'd never been able to hold back. The moment Graves' hands were on her, she'd always swoon into his touch.  Open herself up to every caress.  Even and especially the painful ones.

"And when is this supposed to end?" he asked, the hand on Tina's hip easing around to untuck her shirt.  The fingers there dancing to unbuckle her belt and undo her pants.  Despite knowing magic could make quick work of their outfits, they'd rarely stepped out of them. Loved the feeling of being half-dressed and pressing each other against furniture and walls.

"It should stop... now.." Tina whispered back to him.  A question and a cringe in her voice as she tried to tell herself what **not** to do with him while her wedding invitation was on the table right in front of her.  In that exact moment.  With his hand gliding down the front of her pants.

"Well, tell me to stop."

 Tina's breath hitched as Graves' fingers slid beneath her underwear, tangling in the dark hair over her lips.  She pressed her hips against his, rubbing and waiting to feel his body react to her touch.

 "No, no, no, little Tina," he scolded as he pulled his hips away from her.  "I just want to hear you say, no."

His fingers hovered there.  Softly carding through the softness that framed her sex. Not quite touching the places he wanted touched.

"O...one more time?" she asked.  Her voice quivering.

Graves chuckled. The noise dark despite his mirth. His hand dipped, lower then.  Index and middle fingers framing her hard clitoris as he pressed against her sex.  Tina sucked in a grateful breath as two of his thick fingers immediately entered her.

"I don't fuck married women, Tina Scamander."

Tina moaned into his touch.  Squirmed enough to increase the friction between his hand and her cunt. "I'm not married, yet.  Please."

Graves could only laugh again.  Tina had always been full of desperation as well as surprises, but he'd assumed there was some integrity, deep down.  He wondered if they'd both been sinners from the start, or if he'd tainted her.

"No, no," he said again. "I just wanted to know how much of a bad fuck your husband is.  Wanted to see how desperate you'd be for a still hand down your trousers.

And Tina stopped moving, then.  Realizing he wasn't fucking her at all.  That he'd just provided an open palm and she'd humped him like a bitch in heat.

There was a pregnant pause loaded with possibilities. Tina finally whined in frustration before grabbing Graves' wrist and riding his fingers harder.

Percival smiled against her hair as he pulled her against his body. Tina groaned at the contact between his half-hard cock and her ass.  Pushed herself against him in hopes that he'd break his rule about fucking married women.  He didn't seem to notice.  Just pressed his lips against her hair and slung his free arm around her waist.

Graves purposely trapped her against him.  "Do you have the NERVE to wear white on your wedding day?"

Tina's hips stilled, again.

"Are you going to present yourself to your husband and the world as some pure, little untouched thing?" He asked.  His lips against her ear.

She shook enough to loosen his grip, but he only tightened it.

"Be honest with me, Tina," Graves asked. His own fingers moving to tease her as she struggled against his grip. "How did you plan to walk past all your friends and family clinging to the man you call 'Daddy' when he fucks your ass? How would you look Newt in the eye during the ceremony?"

"Stop," she wanted as he gripped her clit. Giving it shallow though overwhelming strokes.

He kissed the side of her neck. "Did you say 'yes to Newt, expecting me to step in because we've been fucking for years? Did you think your pussy was so irresistible I'd fight him for it?"

"I like Newt!"

"Sure, he seems nice," Graves agreed.  He licked the shell of her ear, feeling her shudder in his arms. "But you love Daddy."

"No!"

Graves slipped his fingers back inside of her.  Listened as she sighed unwanted relief. "Good.  That means that, after this, you can go on with your life.  Marry the man you like.  Be a decent boss to the auror we assign to you."

Tina gasped in ecstasy only moments before his words caught up with her. "I'm assistant!"

She whined as his fingers fucked her faster.  Her voice higher in pitch and incapable of hiding her passion. "I don't want to get de...demo.. ahhhh... Graves, Daddy!"

Graves kissed her cheek as he fingerfucked her through an orgasm.  With her thighs trembling, he put more effort into holding her up.  No matter how he did it, it never took him long to get her off and if he kept going, she'd be coming, again.  He stopped.  Held his sopping fingers up for her to lick clean.

She tucked into the task eagerly and Graves was sure she still had his cock in her mind. Barely cared about her job more than bringing him off.

Merlin, he'd miss this.

"Not demoted, Tina," he explained before wiping his hand on her blouse and turning her around for a kiss.  He pulled her away when her hands snaked down toward his cock.  "You'll still be my assistant in title but have your own workload separate from mine... as well as your own partner to boss around."

"I want to work with you!"

Graves backed completely away from her, then.  He used his magic to fix her clothing and clean himself.  She grimaced as his spell wipes the tang of pussy from her lips and tongue. They used to languish in the flavor, kissing over and over again until there was none left to suck from each other's tongues.

"I'm far too involved with my partners too keep one around that has a husband."

"You can't punish me for getting married!"

Graves smiled at her. Resumed his seat on the other side of the desk.  He picked up her invitation and slid his fingers over the embossed, gold designs. "I'm not punishing you.  You're getting your own office. A raise. An assistant... to everyone around us, I'm rewarding you for starting a new family."

Tina glared at him. The hurt in her eyes evident as she realized he was right.  That this was the kind of cushy promotion male higher ups got when they found a new wife or had their third kids.  Him pulling those kinds of strings for a girl in her mid-20s, assistant director or not, was nothing short of a miracle.

"A thank you would be nice," he suggested. Still fondling the wedding invitation as she fumed at him.

"Thanks..." Tina finally allowed.

"And I do believe I'll give you away at your wedding," Graves asked with sadistic glee. "What would it hurt for the man who owns every inch of you to pass you over to a man that's too foolish to manage you, anyway?"

 

 

 


End file.
